


Crimson Shades

by MidnightsCalm



Category: South Park: The Fractured But Whole - Fandom
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, Kids are 16/17 here, New Kid and Kenny like each other, New Kid is a girl, Tweek and Butters are patient friends, but don't now that the other likes them, new kid talks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsCalm/pseuds/MidnightsCalm
Summary: New Kid was not happy. No scratch that, she was pissed. She didn't care that Cartman kicked her from whatever stupid game he was playing now, she didn't even care that he straight up insulted her. But she did care that he just stole her bag, which has he laptop, wallet and headphones in it, and locked himself in his fucking basement. He was going to have hell to pay once she finally got down there.





	1. Stolen Bag and Pissed New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is a rewrite of my other fic "This Town is Fucking Insane". I hope you all enjoy. :3  
> ~Midnight

I am not happy. No scratch that, I’m fucking pissed. I don't care that Cartman kicked me from whatever stupid game he was playing now, I don't even care that he straight up insulted me. But I do care that he just stole my backpack, which has my laptop, wallet and headphones in it, and locked himself in his fucking basement. He was going to have hell to pay once I finally get down there.

Normally, I'd leave he bag at home, but today I had planned on spending the day at Tweak Bros to hang out with Tweek and work on a few projects. When I had stepped out of my house after overhearing yet another one of my parent's arguments about me; Kyle, Craig, Butters and Clyde had ambushed me saying that Kupa Keep was under attack. So I reached inside for her cape and crown, which I had just thrown on a chair after the previous day's events. After kicking some major ass, I had jumped from Butter's roof into Cartman's yard, demanding the enemies stand down and release Jimmy. I placed the backpack next to Clyde's table while Kyle threatened the others with a fight with the King (It bugs me that I have to be a guy in this game, but it’s whatever so long as no one calls my a dude irl). When Cartman showed up dress as a raccoon, let's just say that my backpacks current location was far from my mind.

It wasn't until I had reached Stan's house that I realized that I didn't even have my bag. When I went back to grab it, but it wasn't by the table. I asked Ms. Cartman, and found out that the fat bastard had taken the bag into his fucking basement which was currently locked with some stupid password. Which leads to where I’m at now, rifling through Cartman's room to find a potential code for the goddamn lock. After about five minutes that just added onto the bad mood pile, I found Cartman's "journal" (if you could even call that disgusting thing that). Memorizing the code, I tossed the book haphazardly onto the floor and left the room.

I punched the code into the lock and fought the urge to kick in the door (only for the sake of Ms. Cartman not having to buy a new one). I descended the stairs only to stop halfway upon seeing the basement. The room was filled with all kinds of object detailing the progress of some superhero lair. It wasn't until I spotted my backpack next to a stool with a rubik's cube display on it that I was reminded of my reason for coming down here in the first place. By then ,the now dressed up Kyle, Clyde, Craig and Jimmy had begun to head for the door that she was blocking. Quickly, I went down the last of the steps and stepped out of the way of the boys leaving. Instead of yelling at Cartman and wasting more time, I went straight for the bag. After checking to make sure that everything was the where it should be, I tossed the strap over her shoulder, accidentally brushing it against the display stool behind her.

"HEY, HEY, HEY!" I winced at Cartman's furious yell. "Do not touch that! That device can blow up the entire Milky Way galaxy! Jesus FUCK"

I blinked at him as he (yelled) told on me, before I roll my eyes and sigh. This was going to take forever.

"...S-stupid bitch." He mumbles before turning to me. "Look, dude, we already told you, you can't play you aren't a superhero! You don't have a costume! You don't have any superpowers!"

"Really that's what you think I came down here for?"  I asked, sass and overall doneness with Cartman as a whole coating every word. "I just came for my bag, which you stole by the way. Why the hell would I want to play 'superheros' when I have better shit to do?" Cartman freezes at my statement.

"You're kidding right?" He deadpanned, a look of 'Are you fucking serious?' plastered all over his face. "This 'stupid game' is a matter of all life itself! A battle for all that is good in this world. A battle of which franchise is better, the Coon and Friends or the stupid faggots known as the Freedom Pals" He ends, looking at me as if that convinced me to agree about how 'cool' his game is. It didn't.

"Yeah, okay, whatever. Don't know who or what you're talking about, and I don't care either" I stated, making my way towards the stairs. "I just came back for my backpack. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving to actually enjoy the rest of my d-" I got cut off as something was thrown at me.

Reacting immediately, I jumped to the side, pulling out a 3 sectioned staff nunchaku that I keep hidden on my person, and smacked the thing out of the air. When all that was said and done, I looked at what was thrown.... 

Only to find out it was a plushie of Cartman in his current costume. ' _ Fuck, now he knows you’re a freak!' _

I looked over to see a dumbfounded Cartman staring at me. All I could do was stare back, because I just gave away my secret over  _ a fucking plushie- _

"That. Was. AWESOME!"  _ Wait, WHAT?! _


	2. Selfies and Kites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Kid creates her hero persona and gets her first mission, she couldn't be less enthused.

“That. Was. AWESOME!” _Wait, WHAT?!_

"Wait , What?" I repeated out loud, great speaking my thoughts.

"Dude! That was awesome!" Cartman exclaimed. "Where did you get those? Where’d you hide those? What other weapons do you have? Man, you're going to be a great addition to the franchise!"

"Wait, What?" I asked again, more focused on reality now."Dude, the fuck are you talking about?"

"You, Douchebag." He shouted and pointed at me. "Are going to be the newest member of the Coon and Friends franchise."

I blinked in confusion at that statement. The fuck was happening?

From there Cartman had forced me into joining his game, having me make a character sheet, and having me explain a backstory to him.

"That just about covers everything." He stated after filling in something on the sheet and grabbing a box from the shelf under the stairs. I’m still confused on what was happening. "There's just one more thing before I send you to to take care of a few things."

"And what's that?" I asked while looking at the character sheet, still wrapping my head around the past ten minutes of my life. Then I felt a stabbing pain at the side of my neck. I jerked out of the seat, smacking a hand over the offended area. Next to where I was just sitting, was Cartman holding an empty syringe.

"Cartman, what the actual fuck did you just do?!" I seethed, wanting an answer before I gave the fat-ass a black eye.

"Calm down, you fucking baby." He shrugged off the question, acting more annoyed at my reaction then anything else. "It’s just a serum that enhances abilities. Typically it doesn't do anything, so don't be a pussy over it."

I left the house about five minute later with a smirk on my face, a whale of pain coming from the basement.

 

***

 

I will never understand why people enjoyed taking selfies so much. It was just some stupid picture, big whoop. I also don’t understand why this had to be my first mission. I don’t know half of these people, so why should I take a selfie with them. I could be doing something better right now, and how I wished I was.

 

I was really looking forward to hanging out with Tweek today, and, by the sad tone in his voice when I called him, he was too. The past few days had been rough on the coffee loving blonde, so I felt bad that I had to cancel because of Cartman’s stupid fucking game. In my opinion, his whole situation was so fucking dumb.

 

I was taken from my angered thoughts by my phone ringing. Apparently Cartman had more shit for me to do. Pressing answer, I prepared for the worst.

 

“Not bad, Douchebag. You’re gaining followers pretty fast. Keep up the good work.” Cartman… actually complimented me? The fuck is going on? “I’m still having trouble reaching some of the Coon Friends. You might want to see what’s going on. Also come up with a goddamn hero name while you’re at it, its fucking lame to keep calling you Douchebag.”

 

With that, he hung up. That was one of our better interactions, which was surprising; Cartman kinda sucks. Whatever, gets me out of taking selfies with complete strangers. Looking at the map, I noticed that both Kyle’s and Craig’s houses were lit up. Thinking about my current position and the fact that Craig isn’t really on my good graces right now, I decided that heading to Kyle’s would be my best bet.

 

Besides being recruited by Randy to catch whoever is keying his car, it didn’t take too long before I was at the Broflovski residence. I knocked on the door, and waited for someone to answer. While waiting, I adjusted my costume. My costume is pretty simple, my favorite red hoodie, black jeans, a pair of maroon high tops, and a black domino mask. Simple, yet effective.

 

Finally, Kyle opened the door and looked at me. After taking in my appearance, he gave me a small, apologetic smile and wave before going back into character.

“Who the hell are you?” He demanded, I just rolled her eyes and attempted not to chuckle at Kyle. He really takes his characters too seriously.  

“REALLY?! You sent a newbie to my distress call?! You’re such a dick, Coon!”

“Sorry kid, but my problem is too big for a rookie. A few days ago, there was an anomaly in the universe. Another version of me - the Human Kite from an alternate dimension showed up here and started destroying everything. Right now, its upstairs in my room. I don’t think anything can stop it.”

That there sounded like a challenge, and I never back down from a challenge.

 

***

Turns out that the problem was Kyle’s cousin Kyle, who had to be the most annoying and pitiful kid to ever exist. He wanted to play with the big leads and had bitten off more than he could chew, especially when he decided that he’d battle me instead of allowing me to explain the dangers (*cough*Cartman*cough*) of playing a hero. He didn’t last long. Let’s just say that Cousin Kyle was a great outlet for my stress. He then left to do… something. I stopped listening to him like halfway through the battle.

 

“Dude, I don’t know how to thank you.” Kyle said while turning away from his Cousin. “From now, on call me whenever you need help.”

 

Sweet, a new ally. Now to go and deal with Craig.


	3. Helping Craig and Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Kid goes to help Craig (only getting slightly sidetracked), and reinforces their friendship

On my way to Craig's, I ran into so sixth grader punching the shit out of a little kid. Sometimes I hate that I actually have good morals. I pulled the sixth grader away from the kid, only to have to dodge a back hand.

"Don't fucking touch me, skank!" He growled at me. I raised my hands in an attempt to calm him down, but that the exact opposite effect. He charged full force at me, tackling me to the pavement and exposing his personal hygiene habits. "Take that, bitch!"

Alright, this bastard was asking to get his ass kicked. I bring my hand back, and sucker punch him in the nose. He grabbed his nose, and reeled back. I quickly get out from under him. Once I was free, I brought my foot up to his family jewels. Before I continue on my way, I lean into his ear and whisper "Don't pick fights you can't win." He throws one last pathetic punch. I catch it, and kick his feet out from under him, resulting with him landing hard on his back. He groaned in pain, and gave me a dazed glare. "Also learn how to use some fucking deodorant. You smell like rotting fish."

The kid gives me a high five when I walk past. "Thanks new Hero!" He calls after me. "What's your name?"

"The names Crimson." I respond, giving a wave over my shoulder.

****

I knock on Craig's door once I finally reach his house. Dammit, I really don't want to be here. After his fight with Tweek the other day, I really didn't want to have to deal with him. I don't know what the fight was about, but Tweek came to my house crying. I comforted the blonde, and he stayed the night. After walking Tweek home the next day, I ran into Craig. I gave my usual friendly wave in greeting, but he shoulder checked me into a pole. Every time we interacted after that, he acted really spiteful or blatantly ignored me. Yeah, he was really pissing me off.

I was brought from my musings, when the door opened and revealed Craig who had a piece of paper with a red S on it taped to his shirt. He gave me a brief glare before going into his superhero persona, which isn't too different from his normal self.

"Greetings citizen. It is I, Super Craig." He gave a half-assed fist pump. "I'm sorry, but I cannot assist anyone with their problems right now. Super Craig can't find his guinea pig. Go tell The Coon that I'm not playing until I find Stripe."

He turns away from me and looks around his living room for the little fluff ball. "He's not just a normal guinea pig." Craig begins to explain. "He belongs to me and my ex boyfriend. That's right Super Craig is gay."

I roll my eyes and cross my arms. Well at least Craig is actually talking to me.

"Did you check the basement?" I ask, remembering the last time that I helped find Stripe. Craig stopped looking and turned to face me. His face was covered in shock, or at least as much shock as he could show, which isn't a lot.

"I haven't searched there yet." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well let's go check then." I walk in and head toward his basement. Once I reach the bottom of the stairs, Craig calls out.

"I'll stay by the stairs and keep him from escaping."

"Whatever you wanna do man." I called back. There's so much shit down here, I'm honestly surprised that we found Stripe last time. When checking behind the washer, we heard scratching coming from the vent.

"Look, there he is! In the vent! Way up high." Craig pointed at the vent.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." I sarcastically drawl.

"Well, how do you suppose we get him out?" Craig countered, glaring at me. I brushed it off while I looked for something to use. Some firework caught my eye, and a plan popped into my head. A plan that I didn't really like. 

"Here." I call as I toss some fireworks at Craig. "When give the signal, throw those at the vent."

He gives me a look of suspicion. "What are you planing?"

"Do you want your guinea pig back or not?"

"Yes."

"Then shut up and wait for my signal." I turn away from him and focus on the guinea pig in the vent.

"Alright, NOW!" I yell.

Craig threw the fireworks at the vent. They exploded upon impact, breaking the vent in the process. Stripe began falling. I ran towards the wall, kicked off of it to gain some air, and caught him. Keeping Stripe held high, I landed hard on my chest and elbows. I’m gonna feel that one later. Stripe looked me in the eyes and gave me a grateful squeak while snuggling against my hands. Gosh he's so cute.

I eventually sat up, and looked over looked at Craig. He had his mouth open in awe, and wow that is the most emotion I've ever seen Craig show.

"Wow, that was really impressive."

"Yeah..." I placed stripe against my chest so that I could use one hand to rub my neck."I really don’t like showing off, so I try not rely on those skills."

It stayed there in awkward silence for a few minutes. Eventually, I got up to hand Stripe to Craig and started to go up the stairs. “Well, I’ll catch ya later then.”I said over ,y shoulder. About half- way up, a wave of pain went across my body. My lungs wouldn't take in air, and my knees buckled under my weight. The world shifted, and I was suddenly lying on the stairs. Everything was screaming in pain, I couldn't stand it. After what felt like an eternity, the pain faded, leaving me hacking at the sudden flow of air into my lungs.

"-ew Kid, New Kid! C'mon dude please talk to me! What's wrong!" That sounded like Craig, which is weird because Craig wouldn't be that worried.  After getting in a few breaths, I open my eyes when did I close them? to see Craig kneeling next to me with Stripe looking over his hand. Both had looks of concern plastered all over their faces.

" 'm fine" I mumble, pushing myself to sit up.

"Like hell you are!" He hissed, using his free arm to help me. “You just collasped on my stairs!”

" Why do you care?" I glared at him while saying that. "You've done nothing but prove that you don't actually care for the past week!"

He sat there, giving me a look of disbelief. He eventually broke eye contact, but I was done with this experience.

"I have other shit to do." I say, grabbing the banister and pulling myself up. "See you later, I guess." 

After making sure another... attack(?) wouldn't happen, I began climbing the stairs.

"Wait, New Kid." I stopped, looking back at Craig. He wore a guilty look on his face and was avoiding eye contact."I-...I'm sorry about the past couple days. I've just been so mad since the fight, and I took it out on you."

"Crai-"

"I know that doesn't excuse my actions. But you're one of my friends, and I regret everything I've done."

Craig still refused to make eye contact with, which I was kinda grateful for at the moment. From what I've heard, Craig hates showing his emotions. The only person to see this side of Craig on the regular was Tweek, before the fight that is. This was not something I was prepared for. I ran a hand over my face, attempting to put my thoughts into words.

"Craig, dude." I finally decided on. "I'm not mad at you, man."

"You're not?"

"Well.. kinda? I mean, you were seriously starting to piss me off. But I was never really mad  _ at  _ you." I explained. "It's just that, releasing your frustration on your friends is a pretty shitty move. Especially if they don't know what's wrong. So next time, if you have a problem, actually talk it out instead of acting like a fucking five year old, 'kay?"

"Yeah... I'll do that." He responded, with a small smile on his face.

"Well, I actually do have other shit to do today." I chirp."But we should try to hang out sometime, alright?"

"Sure, whatever works." He drawled. Ah, back to normal Craig, how I missed him. "Catch ya later New Kid."

"It's Crimson now." I call over my shoulder. "Superhero names, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say," He shoots a smirk towards me. "Crimson."


	4. Yaoi and Wasted Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New kid gets handed a new mission, so of course she get fucked over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while. School's started up again and it's a bitch to get back into my schedule. In any case here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy (even though its short).  
> ~Midnight

Mr. Tucker stopped my on my way out. He said that he wanted me to help him complete his yaoi collection. Normally I wouldn’t judge someone’s hobbies, but his yaoi collection only had drawings of Craig and Tweek. Which was all kinds of wrong, I mean that’s his son! I honestly can’t think of any scenario where this would be okay.

He must have took my stunned silence as a yes, because he took my phone out of my hands and input it as a quest for me to complete. Mr. Tucker handed my phone back and began pushing me out the door, saying that he believed in my abilities or some shit, I wasn’t paying attention. I stepped out onto the doorstep, and he slammed the door shut. The fuck is wrong with this town?!

I was shocked out of my stunned state when my phone notified me of a call. I didn’t even look at the screen as I accepted the call. Cartman’s face replaced my screen saver, and he actually looked less pissy then normal, wow.

“Not bad, New Kid, not bad. Way to go out and get some followers on Coonstagram. I think you’re ready for the next level. Head back to the Coon Lair. COON OUT.”

I blinked a few times. Seriously, the hell was going on today? First, I’m being forced into whatever this franchise thing is, then I get told to go collect yaoi, and now Cartman is actually being a decent human?! Not to mention that weird pain attack I just had.

Whatever that attack was, it’s effects didn’t last long. I haven’t done anything that would’ve caused something like that to happen, at least not that I can think of. The only thing that I can think of that would’ve caused that would be whatever was in that fucking syringe that Cartman stuck in my neck. If I end up dying because of that, I’m dragging Cartman to the grave with me.

 

Speaking of Cartman, I made it back to his house. His mom was outside sweeping away the lego ‘lava’ from earlier, so she let me in. I waited until she was out of earshot before putting in the code. Why Cartman hates his mom so much is beyond me. She’s such a sweet lady, despite her… ‘hobbies’. Now all that I had to do was deal with Coon, and I could probably call it a day. Meaning I could still spend time with Tweek.

  


***

Cartman had me come to his house so that he could give me a fucking fidget spinner! Wait sorry, an ‘artifact’. Goddamnit, I hate today.

 

Whatever, I’m done for the day. I can deal with this stupidity tomorrow. I was walking toward main street when I heard a heavy footsteps coming my direction. I looked up to see the sixth grader I beat up running towards me with four others behind him.

 

“Look it’s that bitch that I was telling you about!” Oh great, can today get any better?

“Let’s show her what happens when you mess with the sixth graders!” Apparently that answer is yes. I pull out my nunchaku and quickly connect the sections to make it a quarterstaff. This was going to be fun.

I got into a defensive stance, holding my ground as a sixth grader wearing a blue over-shirt  charged at me. He threw a punch that I blocked using my weapon. He staggered back a few steps, giving me a chance to strike his side. Once blue shirt went down, a taller kid in a hoodie tried coming from behind me. I spun on the balls of my feet, throwing out my bent arm and connecting my elbow to his nose. His hand went up to cover it in an attempt to stop the blood trickling out. I dropped into a crouched position and kicked his legs out from under him. These guys are easy to take down one one on one.

"Tackle her!" Apparently, their leader, a kid in a blue beanie, realized this too. In the next instant, I got a real friendly interaction with the road. Two sets of arms yanked up from the ground and held me in place. Beanie kid had a smirk on his face saying  _'what now bitch?'_ This smug bastard was so going down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck this is shorter than I thought. Sorry about that. Next chapter'll be longer, I promise.


	5. Sixth Graders and Raisins Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Kid finishes her fight with the Sixth Graders and make her way to Raisins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a longer chapter and here it is. Sorry it took so long. I'll try to update weekly.  
> ~Midnight

I struggled against the two sixth graders holding me. For being a couple of unhygienic brats, they had a pretty good grip.

"What should we do boss?" The one on my left in a cargo jacket asked.

"Keep her in place." Beanie kid responded, his smug smirk still present. "I'm gonna enjoy this next part." Beanie came closer, making grabby hands... Oh no, no way in hell was he gonna get away with that. I looked around me for something I could use. My weapon was on the ground a few feet away from me, and fucking blue shirt and cargo puke still had me. My eyes finally caught a skateboard about an arms reach from me. I waited until Beanie was a bit closer before I ax-kicked the board up into his crotch. He immediately went down to his knees, causing the two holding me to react. I elbowed blue shirt in the jugular. Once that arm was free, I punched cargo jacket in the nose and dove for the skateboard.

Beanie was attempting to get up for another attack, but I was ready for it. As his fist came towards me, I sidestepped and swung the top of the board into the side of his face. He landed on the ground and slid a foot away. Cargo jacket tried to come at me, and I rolled the skateboard into his path, leading to him getting a mouth full of asphalt. I made eye contact with blue shirt. He had fear in his eyes, but I could also see that wasn't gonna run. We broke eye contact and looked at where my quarterstaff was. We looked at each other one more time before we both lunged for it. I got to it first, but blue shirt tackled me, trying to yank it out of my hands. We scuffled like that for a bit when I finally able to knee him in the gut. He let go, and I launched myself onto my feet, breathing heavily.  I heard shuffling to my right. The others had recovered, and were getting ready to attack. 

Hoodie charged first, trying to tackle me again. I jumped over him, grabbed his hood and threw him into Cargo. Beanie them tried to throw another punch _~~you'd think they'd learn.~~_ ~~~~I grabbed  his fist and twisted his arm behind his back. Blue shirt got up again and tried to charge, but i threw beanie at him. Cargo pushed hoodie off him and ran at me. I started running. Once I had reached the sign displaying the town's name, I kick off it and connected my foot to his head.

I looked at the sixth graders on the ground before me, when I heard the crunching of snow behind me. The that I had beat up on my way to Craig's froze at my death glare. He was holding the skateboard and looking at me with absolute fear in his eyes.

"Drop it." I growled in a low, menacing tone. He dropped the board and held his hands in front of him in a surrender. "Now get, before I beat your ass again."

He fled so quickly that he almost tripped every other step. It felt good to know I still had it. I could hear the others trying to get up behind me.

"I'd stay down if I were you." I warned them. "After all, what would everyone say if they knew ya'll got beat by the new girl?" 

I waited a few seconds to see if they'd try anything before I started to leave. I was completely unaware of a purple clad figure following me after witnessing the entire exchange.

 

****

I made it to main street when my phone started ringing again. I almost let it go to voice mail, but if it was my parents I'd be in so much trouble. So I pulled the phone out of my pocket and hit answer.

"Hello?"

"You didn't fill out the Kyptonite." I furrowed my brows in confusion and looked at the contact name. Cartman's name was displayed along with a pic of him after I kicked the shit out of him during the Stick of Truth game.

"So?" I asked, just wanting to be done with this shit.

"So, what, you're invincible? There's no way, that's against the rules. You have to have a weakness." Was he actually scolding me? 

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Go find Mosquito. He can help you out." He said, ignoring my question. "I'll put the rest of the character sheet stuff on your map."

After that he hung up. It took all I had not to chuck my phone into the street. Cartman was lucky I wasn't in the same room as him.

I pulled up my map and saw that there was three locations marked and one highlighted. Turns out Mosquito is at Raisins, which reminded me of Clyde's overspending problems. I ran the rest of the way to Raisins in hopes of stopping Clyde from spending more money.

By the time I got there, I was out of breath and leaning on the wall next to the door. A blonde girl wearing a Raisins uniform and waaaay too much makeup came up to me.

"Hi, welcome to Raisins. Just one of you today?" 

"Actually...I'm hear to meet a friend" I responded, still catching my breath.

"Well go ahead and take a look around, sweetie."  She said giving me a pretty good fake smile. I nodded and gave a small smile back. She turned around and began to take care of another costumer. Once I could finally breath normally, I began my hunt for Clyde. God only knows how much he's spent by now. 

It took a minute, but I finally found him at a table in the back with two Raisins girls fanning interest at whatever he was talking about.

"Isn't he just the cutest thing?" One of them asked.

"He sure can eat a lot of wings!" The other replied

"Hahahah... Yeah so I flew into the sky and beat up all the bad guys" Clyde bragged, trying to sound impressive.

"Wow! I didn't know mosquitoes could be so tough."

"Yeah well, ever heard of the Zika Virus?"

"Another plate of wings, cutie?" The girl from earlier asked.

"Sure just put 'em on my tab." Oh god. They had him wrapped around their fingers. I had to step in. I took a couple steps closer and cleared my throat.

Clyde glared at me. "Hey beat it kid! These are MY women. What superhero are YOU?"

"Okay, first of all I'm gonna ignore that you just called two girls your's." I deadpanned. "And secondly, I'm the superhero who gonna kick your ass if you waste anymore of my time by not completing your mission."

"Oh my god! The mission! I completely forgot!" Clyde exclaimed. He got out of his seat an d started to head towards the exit. I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried to rein in my anger before i followed him. Two Raisins girls came towards him with a plate of wings, and Clyde threw his arm out in an over dramatic way.

"Back away temptresses! Mosquito knows what you're trying to do."

"Uh, what are you talking about?" 

"The Raisins Girls are Mosquito's Kryptonite." Clyde explained. He then turned towards me."You gotta get me outta here!"

"Well okay then here's your bill." One of the girls held out a recite.

"HA HA! I think not! You tried to CHARM me. I will not pay this bill!"

"Dude." I glared at him. "You ate the food and wasted there time. You gotta pay them"

"Yeah, you have to leave a tip asswipe!"

"They aren't going to let us go without a fight! Let's do this!"

"Yeah, no." I declared and folded my arms across my chest.

"Wait, what?"

"I'm not fight these poor girls." I stated.

"But they charmed me! I didn't have a choice!"

"No, you're a fucking perv that said yes to everything they asked you because you were to preoccupied with your delusional fantasies of being a ladies man." I glowered at him. 

"But what about the bill?" He asked, sounding like a kicked puppy.

" You pay the bill and leave a 20% tip." 

"But, but" 

"No buts. They fulfilled their end of costumer service, now you have to fulfill your end. Here I'll even cover the tip." I said pulling out my wallet.

"No! I can't afford that!" Clyde cried out.

"Then you shouldn't have ordered so much food." I replied, pulling out a twenty and handing it to the girl holding the bill.

"Thanks, hon." She said. "This is the third time the year he tried to do this."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Yeah, typically he has one of his friends or a family member here to cover the bill." She explained to me.

"So, you're telling me that he's tried to take advantage of you guys like this multiple times in the past?"

"Yep." 

I turned and glared at Clyde. He shrank away in fear, holding his hand up in surrender.

"Ya know what." I snapped, taking a few steps towards him. "I was gonna wait until we were outside to do this but I think now is a good time."

"W-what are you talking abo-" 

He didn't get to finish his sentence before I decked him across the face. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and held him there as I pulled put his wallet. Then, I tossed him to the side as I pulled out enough money to cover his tab. The girls took it, and handed me the change, which I then pocketed. I then grabbed Clyde by the ear and dragged him out of the store. I didn't let go until we where outside.

"Ow... What the hell was that for?" He asked, tears threatening to spill over.

"I don't know. What makes you think that its okay to dine and dash?!" I rebuked.

"They charm me, they are my kryptonite! I can't help that!"

"I don't fucking care about your 'kryptonite'! You do not get to treat those girls like that because you're a fucking idiot! Not to mention how you acted before I brought you back to reality. You're lucky I'm not telling Bebe about this!"

"She has nothing to do with this!"

"Really!? Your GIRLFRIEND has nothing to do with the fact that you actively went a flirted with other girls behind her back? If that's the case then I guess you won't mind if i call her and let her know about thi-"

"NO! Please don't do that!" Clyde cried out, tears streaming down his face as he sank to his knees. "Please, I-... I can't lose her."

"Then stop acting like a fucking dumb-ass and learn to control yourself! Girls don't like guys who do this shit."

"I-.. You're right." He said. "I've been acting selfish. Bebe doesn't deserve this. Thanks, for bringing me back to reality."

I gave him a small smile and sat next to him. "No problem. That's what friends are for. Sorry about punching you."

He blinked a few times before letting out a weak chuckle."Don't worry about it. I kinda deserved it." We sat in silence for a few minutes before I remembered why I even came out here.

"Hey can you help me fill out the kryptonite section in my character sheet? Cartman's getting on my ass about it."

"Yeah, no problem." He replied holding out his hand. I pulled up my character sheet and handed him my phone. "Oof, Cartman did not give you great options."

"How bad are my choices?"

"Well you can take your pick from sixth graders, Raisins girls, chaos kids, old people, ninjas, vamp kids or crab people."

"What the fuck? What are crab people?"

"No clue. But it's an option."

"Fucking hell..." I pinched my nose and tried to breath through my annoyance. "I guess put old people. What're the odds I'll have to punch an old person?"

Clyde shrugged. "Eh, true. Alright you're done."

"Thanks Clyde."

"Don't mention it. Well, see you later New Kid."

With that finally done, I made my way towards the school. Here's to hoping that this mission will be easier to get through.


	6. Tacos and Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This whole game is grinding on New Kid's nerves. At this point, she'd appreciate being able to sit down for five minutes. But as luck would have it, she's not going to get that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... It's been a while huh? Sorry about that. School has been taking up most of my time and it's been hard to find motivation to write. But I have returned with a new chapter. I can't guarantee when the next update will be, but I can say that I'm not dropping this project. So here's to the new chapter. *Takes a shot of energy drink*
> 
> ~Midnight

That had to be two of the most uncomfortable missions ever. Having to talk to your school's counselor about anything involving the word 'sex' is always weird. Honestly, the school mission didn't really bother me, watching Mr. Mackey freak out was the highlight of my day. If only people understood that cisgendered is just a fancy word for born gender. Don't even get me started on the church. Let's just say that there was almost a new booking for a double funeral.

Now, I'm making my way to Tweek Bros Coffee. I've checked my phone about thirty times now to make sure there isn't another mission so that I can finally enjoy my afternoon, and all seemed fine. That is until I crossed in front of Freeman's Tacos. Yet again, my phone received a call from Cartman. I almost ignored it, but as I was about to let it go to voicemail, my thumb slipped and hit the answer button.

"Hey New Kid, you're doing great. Really quality character sheet stuff happening here. I've got a super secret mission for you. Go to the new taco shop on Main Street and... buy me a taco. Coon Out." Did Cartman even breath during that entire exchange? 

Well, guess that doesn't matter since now I have yet ANOTHER errand to run for fucking COON! God Fucking Damnit! If I somehow get through the day without committing arson or first-degree murder, I'll be surprised. 

Trying my best not to kick the door in, I enter the shop. Despite it being a new shop, there's only one other besides... wait, is that Morgan Freeman behind the counter? I thought he left South Park after the whole Stick of Truth fiasco. 

"Welcome to Freeman's Tacos. If there's anything that I can interest you in, well... You just let me know."

"Um... Thanks?" I replied. In all honesty, this is the strangest thing to happen to me today. "I just need to get a taco for someone."

"Well, what kind of taco does this person want?" 

"I'm not sure, he just said to get him a taco, so... I guess I'll take the cheapest one you have."

"Sounds good. Anything else I can get you?" Wow, he is really good at customer service.

"I don't believe so. Thank you, sir."

While he was making my order, I was standing awkwardly standing to the side texting Jimmy to see if he could take Cartman his taco. He responded with an okay so long as I got Freeman's autograph for him. 

"Here's your taco, New Kid." Freeman called, holding out a takeout bag.

"Thanks, Mr. Freeman. Can I ask a favor?" I asked, taking the bag. He nodded."Can I ask you to autograph something for a friend?"

He signed a napkin, and I thanked him before making my way towards the door. 

"Before you leave, New Kid. I'd like you to take some advice." I gave a confused look. "Your power is a dangerous one. You must be careful about how you use it."

"Um... What are you talking about? I don't have any powers." 

"I see... Well, in any case, do be careful of who you make your enemies."

"Okay? I'm just gonna go." I turned on my heal and speed walked out and booked it to the fast pass station where I was meeting Jimmy.

 

****

After meeting Jimmy, I muted my phone and once again made my way towards Tweek Bros Coffee. And as my luck would have it, something pulled me into an ally as I was passing by.

I yelped as I was yanked back. A grey-gloved hand covered my mouth, and it's opposing arm wrapped around my torso. I struggled against their hold, but whoever this was had a tight grip. From what I could gather based on the positioning of their arms and where my back was being pressed to their chest, I was able to determine that this person's chin would lie up to just above my head. I threw my weight forward, effectively catching them off guard. As we began our descent, I threw my head back. It connected with what I believe was their jaw, and they let go. I was able to get my arms free in time to stop my face from hitting the pavement below. I launched away from my attacker, stopping a few feet away and turning to face them.

While I couldn't see their face since they were still on the ground, but I could tell that this was a boy around my age that must somehow be in on the game. The boy before me was dressed in a lavender shirt and leggings. He was wearing a pair of underwear outside of the leggings. He was also draped in a dark purple cape that had a green question mark attached to the hood.  

He began to pull himself off the ground, so I pulled out my weapon and got into a defensive stance. I finally got to see his face, and _whoa_. Despite the domino mask around them, I was met with a familiar pair the most beautiful blue eyes that I've ever seen. There was also tufts of golden blond hair sticking out from under the hood, framing a slightly freckled face that I may have stared at for a suspicious amount of time during class. Standing before me was the one and only Kenny McCormick, and he looked ready for a fight.

 


	7. Alleys and Parkour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Kid and Kenny "fight"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but hey it's a chapter
> 
> ~Midnight

I tensed upon making eye contact with the blonde in front of me. Kenny McCormick had pulled me into an alley and tried to kidnap me. Not the strangest thing to happen today, but it was the most emotionally conflicting one. I mean its Kenny, but why would he do something like this? You can understand my current predicament. 

While I was having my mini freak out, Kenny had gathered his bearings and was beginning to make his next attack. He lunged at me, but I was able to snap out of my panic and dodged him. I used my staff and vaulted over him, landing next to a dumpster. Kenny recovered quickly and tried to grab me. I took a step to the side, grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward before I brought my knee to his gut. He released a pained gasp as he collapsed to the ground. I took my chance to make my escape. 

I jumped over Kenny and attempted to run for the entrance to the alley. Keyword there was attempted since about two steps in, Kenny grabbed my ankle and pulled, effectively bringing me to the ground. He grabbed my other leg and pulled me further into the alley. I tried to grab something to hold onto, but there was nothing and my weapon landed closer to the entrance. Once we were a good distance away from the entrance, Kenny let go of my legs. I went to get up, only to have Kenny tackle me. He snaked his arms around my torso and lifted me up into the air. I kicked the air and pulled on his ars in attempts to struggle my way out, but he just tightened his hold.

"Would you sit still?!" He grunted, still keeping a tight grip on me as a thrashed around. "I just want to talk."

"I have nothing to say to the person who just attacked me!" I exclaimed. Damn, this boy had a lot of strength.

"Not my fault you let your guard down. Now, will you hold still so that we can ta-"

Fuck. I accidentally jammed my elbow in his face, oops?

He let go of me and I landed on my knees. I took a quick look at my surroundings and saw a ladder next to and slightly above the dumpster, leading to the roof of the building. I got up and made a dash for it. Once I was close enough, I jumped and grabbed the second rung. Pulling my lower body up so that my feet were on the ladder, I began to climb to the roof. Not a second soon according to the "Hey!" that was followed by the sound of someone climbing the ladder. I didn't wait for Kenny to reach the roof. I took off jumping from roof to roof just attempting to lose the blonde. 

As I fled for dear life, an alarm sound came from my phone. In all honesty, I expected this. Why wouldn't the universe fuck me over in the worst possible moment? I yanked the phone out of my pocket and tried to dismiss it. Apparently, the alarm was actually a group call between all the Coon friends. Of fucking course.

Kyle's concerned face filled my screen. "Guys, Get to Main Street ASAP! The Freedom Pals are looking for the fight!"

"I'm kinda in the middle of something right now!" I shouted, jumping onto the roof of the thrift store.

"Well drop whatever ever it is and get over here." Cartman's voice yelled into the phone. 

"I've been trying to drop him for the past three blocks!"

"The fuck are you-, Wait is that you on the bank?" Craig asked.

"No Craig. That's my clone who- SHIT!"

I slipped off the edge of the roof, landed on a dumpster, and then rolled off onto the ground. I forced myself up and stumbled a few steps before running out onto Main Street. I looked back only to see Kenny landing gracefully and coming for me. I crouched and braced for the impact. As we fell, I place my foot against his gut and used our momentum to throw him off me. I stopped myself from doing a summersault and finally took in my surroundings. 

The Coon and friends were the farthest from me, standing in awe in front of the offices. Closer to me stood Tweek, Token and Timmy, also standing with astonishment.

Tweek was in one of Craig's sweaters with a circle that had a W and a T in it taped to the front. Some of his hair was pulled back in a headband that had Wonder Tweek written. Token was in a blue jumpsuit and had a large Tupperware container placed over his head. And Timmy straight up looked like Professor Xavier from X-Men. We all must look like fucking lunatics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired, I worked on this chapter all day and this is all I have to show for it. Sorry :/


	8. Telepathy and Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Kid and Professor Timmy have a chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! A new chapter hits, which means I actually found time to write, Yay! As always I hope you guys like this chapter.  
> ~Midnight  
> P.S. I wanna explain a few things in the end of chapter notes, so stay tuned if you dare.

While I was taking in how fucking ridiculous a bunch of teens in superhero costumes must look, I quickly got up and joined the Coon and Friends. As I passed him, Tweek shot me a sympathetic look. I flashed him a small smile, and winced as the adrenaline slowly wore off. Note to self, never answer calls when parkoring to escape people.

"Dude, you doing okay?" Kyle asked, watching me as I stood next to him. I bit my tongue, not wanting to snap at him.

"Just Peachy." I finally decided on. Suddenly, my throat felt tight. I brought a hand to my mouth and released a few coughs. Craig tensed slightly, he must remembered what happened earlier. Cartman shot me a glare before focusing on the Freedom Pals. What the fuck was that about? I didn't get a chance to really think on it too much before a voice in my head appeared.

" _Are you alright, Crimson?"_ it asked. I looked up and made eye contact with Timmy, who had a hand to his head. Not sure if I should respond verbally or mentally, I gave him a small nod.

"Good to hear." He responded." _I am sorry about Mysterion's actions. We were not sure if you would've come willingly._ "

 _Could've tried asking anyways._ I thought bitterly. Seriously, it actually works sometimes.

" _From what I've gathered, you would've been unwilling to abide._ " Timmy countered. Good to know he can hear my thoughts, makes this conversation easier. " _Well our_ _in-tell may have been wrong_ _in that_ _regard._ "

_Clearly_

_"In any case, would you be willing to meet with us after this situation is resolved?"_  Timmy suggested. _"I believe that both parties would benefit from it."_ I blinked a few times, taken aback by his offer. Did he really think this was a good idea?

I did a quick survey of the others before I replied, they all appeared to be focused on Tweek and Craig, who started arguing again. Great. Tweek looked furious, but his eyes were filled with hurt as well. Craig's body language gave the same impression. It didn't help that the others were doing nothing to stop the fight. Would this actually help?

 _What would this meeting be about?_ I cautiously replied.

" _That I cannot disclose as of right now."_   That totally wasn't suspicious as fuck.

I thought on it for a few seconds, and sighed.

_I'll do it._

_"Grea-" Timmy began._

_On a few conditions._ I interrupted. Timmy's expression changed to one of shock for a brief second. He contemplated it for a few seconds before responding.

" _And those are?"_

_First, I decide where we meet. I don't want to be in a place I'm unfamiliar with._

_" Understandable."_

_Secondly, I'll only meet with you and one other member. It doesn't matter who, but you can only bring one._

_"...May I ask why you would prefer not to meet with the whole team?"_ Timmy inquired.

_I refuse to be outnumbered. I barely got away from Mysterion, who knows how I'd fair against you whole team._

_"And your last condition?"_

_If I feel threatened, it's over. That means if I feel as if I'm going to be attacked, trapped or double crossed, I cut any ties and personally destroy you._

_"If you feel as if that you happen, why not bring along an ally yourself?"_

_My trust is not easily given._  I replied. _I may be a part of the Coon Friends, but that doesn't mean that I trust them. The only member I would consider would be Super Craig, but the situation in front of us speaks for it self._

We look at the argument in front of us. Despite the distance between them, Tweek and Craig look like their about to throw hands.

" _... Fair point. I accept your terms."_ Timmy agrees. 

_Good, I'll send a message your way when  this is over._

Timmy nods and relaxes his posture. I guess that means he's not using his powers.

"We were supposed to be a duo remember, Tweek?!" Craig yelled.

"Yeah, I remember! So, when I walked out on Coon and Friends, you should've walked out with me!" Tweek shouted back.

"Guys, maybe we should calm down." I tried to advise. Of course no one listened.

"I like Coon and Friends!"

"Because you had your own movies!"

"Super Craig had to have movies before Wonder Tweek was introduced! It made no sense otherwise!"

"Your whole group makes no sense!"

"Guys." I tried again.

"Because you're a traitor, Tweek, and now you're with a group of super traitors!" Cartman accused.

"This was started by you! By people who thought there should be preferential treatment to certain heroes." Kenny retaliated.

"We aren't the ones who walked out of the fucking franchise, Mysterion!"

 "Guys!" Still no response.

Timmy move forward, and moved his hand into position to use his powers, his gaze set on Cartman.

"Get out of my head Timmy." Cartman warned

"Guys, we really should calm down and think about this." I urged. 

"He just called us douchebags in my mind."

"He did?!" Kyle fumed. Goddammit Cartman!

"Alright you son of a bitch!" Cartman snarled as he charged at Timmy. Timmy saw the attack coming and... Teleported?! What the fuck?

"Timmy!" We turned around and saw Timmy in front of the park.

"Motherfucker!" Cartman screeched. "Coon Friends, deal with these assholes!"

Great! Fucking great! Now I gotta take care of this mess. I'm gonna kill Cartman when this is over.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you made it to the end of the chapter! I wanna start by saying thanks for reading Crimson Shades. It means a lot to me that you actually took the time to read this. So thank you guys so much for your support.  
> Next I wanna say that I started a new fic call Monochrome Tones. It's another Kenny/New kid fic, but it's a story that I've been dabbling with since last year when I was rewatching South Park. Not gonna say too much except that if you enjoy my sassy new kid, then you might enjoy that fic as well.  
> Finally, I wanna go over my replies to comments. If you notice that i responded with a ":D", that means that I liked it. To my knowledge, ao3 doesn't have a liking system for comments, so I made my own. When ever you see a ":D" or a ":3" that means I like it (or in terms of :3, I'm admitting what a horrible person I am)  
> Now that that's put of the way, I hope you all enjoyed. Please comment and kudos if you feel like it, and I hope you all have a great day/night/existance  
> ~Midnight


	9. Civil War and Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Civil War. That's all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm back! And I bring along a new chapter and a playlist. This playlist is a mix of all the songs that I listen to when writing these chapters. So if you feel like it, give it a listen.  
> ~Midnight
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLvfExKDZwe5hILRPDJRuwbR9kuVUbGJNJ

As soon as Cartman ran after Timmy, Craig and Tweek went for each others throats. I went to try and break them apart, but a barrage of foam bullets came fly towards me. I tuck and rolled to the side, only getting pelted by a few darts. I stayed in a crouched position and sent a glare toward Token, who was standing behind a pretty impressive looking Nerf gun turret. Launching myself towards him, I got met with Kenny's knee connecting with my already aching ribs that was then followed by an ax kick to the back. I harshly landed on the ground and braced my self for another kick, when a beam of light flashes above me. I look up to catch the tail end of something knocking Kenny back, which give me time to scramble to my feet. Once I'm up, a strong wind pushes me back and I can feel some of the pain leave my body. 

"You alright?" Kyle asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. Without looking at him, I gave a quick nod.

"Yeah. Thanks for the save." 

"No problem." He removed his hand and I ran forward again, this time going after Kenny. He was still recovering from whatever Kyle hit him with, which made it easy to land a right hook to his jaw. He stumbled back a few steps, and I grabbed his wrist. I threw my weight back, and spun in a circle, pulling Kenny along with me. After building up some momentum I let go throwing him at Token, who was focusing on Kyle. Kenny and Token landed hard against the ground, staying there for a few moments.

I didn't keep my gaze on them for long, for I had the issue of Craig and Tweek reenter my mind. Refocusing on my original goal, I looked around for the two boys. They were fighting on the sidewalk, a bit of a ways from me. They both jumped away from each other and I could see the damage they did to each other. It appeared that Craig had landed a couple good punches on Tweek, but his clothes were singed. It was then that I noticed sparks of electricity  coming off of Tweek. I could tell they were about to charge again, so I made my move. They both went to throw another punch at one another, which I was somehow able to catch both of them. 

"Alright! That's ENOUGH!" I I yelled, throwing their hands back. Both boys stumbled back a few steps before glaring at me.

"The fuck man?!" Craig hissed.

"What the hell's your problem?" Tweek shouted.

" _My_ problem is this fact that you two are acting like a couple of five-year-olds arguing over a toy." I chastised them. "Granted so are the rest of the guys, but you two are being fucking ridiculous."

"What the fuck did you expect? We are in rival franchises." Craig Countered.

"That bullshit and you know it, Tucker. This is about more that the fucking game."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He snapped.

"Same here." Tweek added.

"You two are awful lairs."

Tweek raised an eyebrow at me. "And why do you care?"

"Maybe because you two are my frie-" I was cut off as Kenny tackled to the ground. This was really starting to get old. We landed in the road.

"Gotta keep your guard up." He smirked. I didn't give him a response, and tried to struggle out of his hold. Kenny's hold was stronger then before, which means he would expect whatever I tried. What he didn't expect was Craig's fist. He jerked to the side as it connected to his face, and let go of me. I got low to the ground and swept my heel under his legs, bringing him down. I jumped back onto the sidewalk and gave a nod of thanks to Craig, before feeling a surge of electricity course through my body. I screamed, pain effecting every single nerve. When It stopped, I fell to my knees trying to breath. Everything around me seemed fuzzier, and my body felt numb.

I'm not sure how long I was like that, but eventually I was able to turn my head. In the middle of the road, I could see Kenny getting his bearings, his back towards me. That's when my hearing came back, and I could hear a roaring engine. I snapped my head towards the other direction, and saw a car speeding down the road. My body was moving before I could processes anything. 

As I raced to save Kenny, the world around me seemed to slow down and lose color. I didn't really think about it, chalking it up as an adrenaline rush. By the time I reached Kenny, everything was returning to normal. I jumped, hoping my momentum would do the rest.

We fell and rolled, hitting the curb. I heard the car honk as it sped past, but I couldn't bring myself to shout after it. Kenny began to move out of my grasp, so I moved my arms and brought my self to my knees. I was shaking, if it was because of the adrenaline or the remaining electricity is still up for debate. 

A gloved hand entered my vision, and I looked up to see Kenny. Taking his hand, and he pulled me to me feet. When I was up, I immediately felt light headed and stumbled. Arms wrapped around me, but in a protective manner this time. It felt nice.

I didn't get to enjoy it for long, as heavy footfalls came towards us. We looked towards the sound, and saw Craig and Kyle coming our way. Tweek and Token were a few steps back, but they looked ready to bolt. Kenny quickly pushed me up and ran away, prompting the other two Freedom Pals to follow. Craig and Kyle didn't bother stopping them, instead opting to catch me from falling on my face.

"New Kid! Are you okay?!" Kyle exclaimed, wind surrounding his hand. He hovered them above my back, and I could feel screaming of my nerves fade to a dull whisper.

"...I-I think so." I mumbled. "So glade we have a team healer."

"Good thing we do." Craig said. "After all, not only did you fall off a roof, but you also barely missed getting hit by a car." I went to respond, but all that came out was a hiss as Kyle's hand brushed my ribs.

"Sorry! I'm not as good at this as Tweek."

"It's fine, Ky." I breathed. After a few more seconds, I was able to stand on my own. "You didn't have to do this, but I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it." Kyle replied, nonchalantly.  "In any case, you're really getting the hang of this."  

"Hey where's Coon?" Craig asked, looking around.

"Oh shit, come on!"

We ran towards where we saw him and Timmy disappear. When we got there, Cartman was getting up off the ground with the help of Clyde and Jimmy. They must've just shown up. 

"Coon what happened?!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Timmy got away?!" Kyle asked, looking around the area.

"He-He completely raped my mind." aaaaaand I tuned out after that. While the guys were dealing with Cartman, I leaned against the wall of the adjacent building, looking over my costume. I didn't notice it before, but the left sleeve was ripped at the shoulder, and I could feel the cold air on my back which meant that was probable a rip there. I'm gonna have to throw this hoodie away. Surprisingly, the rest of my costume was fine. 

"I got Timmy's cell phone." I looked over and saw Cartman holding up a smartphone for the other's to see.

"You did?"

"There's sure to be a lead on that!"

"Let's get this back to base. Super Craig can analyse it." With that, the guys began to leave. I stayed behind for a few steps. If Cartman has Timmy's phone, then I can't directly contact him for the meeting. I could rely on one of the other Freedom Pals, but I don't know who he's bringing or if it's wise to contact them. Fuck, this just got harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. My tumblr is midnightscalm is you wanna check it out.
> 
> https://midnightscalm.tumblr.com/


	10. Backstories and Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New kid makes her backstory... and deals with her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everybody! School sucks, musical season is hell, and my will to live just did a fucking pirouette off the goddamn handle. So a typical April for me. In any case here's the new chapter.
> 
> ~Midnight

I made my way down the stairs to Cartman's basement, taking up the rear end of the group. Craig immediately took the phone, and made his way over to a microscope. Why he'd use a microscope to look at a smartphone was beyond me. Once he had it placed, he looked at the phone through the lens before picking it back up and fiddling with it. He put it back under the scope before repeating the process. After a few minutes of the this, Craig's posture tensed slightly.

"What have you found Super Craig?" Cartman asked, apparently I wasn't the only one to notice.

"Timmy's phone has a bunch of notes in it." came Craig's reply. "Something about a girl who has information about all the criminal activity in town."

"What girl?!"

"It just says 'find the girl with the dick tattoo'." I flinched slightly at that. That sounds like Classi, mom's friend from college. I really hope that's not her, she's practically an aunt to me.

After I was born, Classi would babysit me when mom and dad needed a break. She would take me to the park or the movies. After that, we'd grab fast food for lunch and then spend the rest of the day back at the house building forts or doing each other's makeup. Yeah it doesn't seem like much, but it was more than what my parents were able do. Eventually we had to do our constantly moving situation, and she had moved to South Park. Even then, Classi and mom would keep in touch and she'd come to see us about once a year. She even helped us find new places to stay. Heck, Classi was the one who suggested that we move to South Park. Sure, she's a bit brash and her 'job' isn't the best, but she's still one of my favorite people.

Hopefully, that note isn't about her. Then again, this is South Park, it could be some other girl with a dick tattoo.

"What girl in town has a dick tattoo?" Clyde questioned, as a pit formed in my stomach. This situation doesn't seem to be in my favor. 

"I don't know Mosquito, but the Freedom Pals must think SHE'S the key to finding the missing cat..." Carmant replied

"If the Freedom Pals find her before we do, they'll get the hundred dollar reward." Kyle added.

Cartman expression was grim when he turned to face Kyle. "We cannot let that happen. We have to stop the Freedom Pals from having a sweet franchise. At all costs."

"Why does that matter?" I asked. 

"Then we have to find the girl with that tattoo. TONIGHT." Jimmy continued, completely ignoring me.

"Fastpass is right. We all have to sneak out of our houses tonight and search the entire town." Craig stated.

"What do you say, New Kid," Kyle turned to me. "are you up for it?"

I didn't bother to hide my eye roll. "Do you want my honest answer or the one you want to hear?"

"Look if you wanna be a COON FRIEND, you have to learn to communicate." Clyde yelled, getting really close to me.

"And if you want to keep your teeth in their place, you need to learn to stay out of my face." I growled. Clyde immediately backed off, not wanting a repeat of our Stick of Truth fight.

"Go easy on him, you guys. He's had a tough life." Cartman chimed in as he moved next to me. He was about to say something else when I interrupted him.

"Swear to god, if you say my dad fucked my mom I'm gonna throw you out a window." Everyone in the room paused, confusion evident on their faces. After a few moments, Kyle finally asked the question they all had. 

"What?" 

"His dad fucked his mom." Cartman stated. "It's his backstory."

I let out a frustrated sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose. "No it's not. Also I'm a girl."

"Crimson doesn't trust anyone because his dad fucked his mom, and he couldn't do anything to stop it." He continued, ignoring me.

"That doesn't make any sense." Kyle glared at the brunette.

"I know. How could the person you trust the most do that o the only other person you love?"

"Cartman, everyone's dad fucked everyone's mom."

"Hah?" 

"That's how it works, stupid! Our dads fucked our moms!"

"Oh right. So does that mean your dad fucked your mom, Kyle?! Huh?!" Oh my fucking god, either Cartman's really stupid or really fucking stubborn. Probably both.

Not wanting to hear any more of this, I went to stand next to Craig and Jimmy. They both gave me a look before Jimmy leaned in.

""W-what is your b-b-backstory?"

"I honestly don't know or care right now." I replied. "Haven't really had the time to think of one since I've been running around town all day."

"Well, they probably won't stop for awhile." Craig said, gesturing toward Kyle and Cartman. "Might as well make one know."

"Guess you're right." I thought about. What should my backstory be? It should incorporate my skill for fighting, maybe the reason behind my name. After a couple of moments, I had an idea.

"At a young age, I was separated from my parents after our apartment was attacked. For years I lived on the streets, doing what I could for myself. I had to learn how to fend for myself. Living on the streets isn't safe, and I can't always run from my problems. I learned to fight, and gained a reputation. A reputation which got the attention of some unsavory individuals. They found me and and brought me to their branches boss. He said they could use my skills. I knew that I couldn't refuse him., so I agreed."

"They gave me a home. They taught me how to read and write, but they also taught me to kill. With my skills from before matched with what I learned from them, I was able to climb the ranks pretty quickly. Eventually, I got to meet the big bosses. I never would have guessed that they would be my parents. It was an interesting meeting to say the least. Since then I've been living with parents again and we've been hoping from place to place to keep anyone from outside from finding out."

I once I was done, I looked up with a pleased smile on my face. It quickly fell at the looks on Craig's and Jimmy's faces. They looked like I had just grown a second head.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"A-are you s-s-s-sure that you haven't been working on that all d-da-a, all day?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah why?" Craig raised an eyebrow at my response

"Dude, that was extremely detailed. Like an actual backstory that a movie character would have."

I shrugged. "It wasn't that detailed. I could've done more with it if I had the time."

"The fact that you think that wasn't detailed has me concerned about what your definition of 'detailed is."

I went to respond when Clyde yelled at Kyle and Cartman. 

"STOP! STOP! This is NOT WHAT'S IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW! We need to find the lady with the dick tattoo."

I looked at Craig and he shrugged. "Yeah, let's get home so we can prepare for evening missions"

"Let's go, Coon Friends." Jimmy called as he made his way towards the stairs. Kyle was fuming as he followed.

"He's such a fucking idiot!" 

"It's ok, calm down." Craig remarked. I went to leave, but Cartman caught my wrist.

"I'm afraid you'll have to deal with that kind of bigotry your whole life." He said as he pulled my to the meeting table. "When people don't understand, they lash out."

I pulled away and glared at him. "Well maybe if you'd actually listen to me, there wouldn't be a misunderstanding."

He ignored me again and continued on. "I'm going to let you be a sidekick tonight to on of the Coon Friends. Go home and sneak out after your parents are asleep. I'll fill you in later."

It took all I had not to punch him, and head upstairs. Once I was out of the basement, I pulled off my mask and ruined hoodie, revealing my black tank-top, and made my way home. While walking, I thought about how to get in contact with Timmy. I could try and text one of the Freedom Pals, but it probably wouldn't go over too well after Civil War. I passed Butter's house when it hit me, I could just write a note and take it to Timmy's house. Boom simple. I should probably go in my normal attire, just to be safe. By the time I had my plan formulated, I had reached my house.

I hesitated to open the door once I had made it home. From where I was standing, I could hear my parents shouting match. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but my guess it was about me... Again. I released a sigh, before steeling myself and opening the door.

"What are you doing even talking to the school counselor?! Why'd you answer the phone?!" Dad yelled.

"Have lost your fucking mind?!" Came Mom's reply. "Our child felt the need to go talk to the school counselor. Doesn't that bother you at all?"

"So you told him the truth?!"

"Yes. I said we were aware of her being a girl. Apparently she's been mistaken for a boy." 

"You dumb bitch, you'll ruin everything!"

"Oh yes, because people knowing that I don't have a dick is so bad." I called out, pretty annoyed about the cause of the argument. "I know I'm on the flatter side of the chest region, but one would think that the long hair and feminine clothes would give it away.

Dad jumped when I spoke, before immediately trying to change the subject. "O-oh hey there whippersnapper!"

"Have a fun day out playing?" I raised an eyebrow at Mom. Were they really trying to do this?

"Alright, guess we're changing the subject." I glared at them. "Fine I'll play along My day was long and I need a new hoodie. Other then that it was fine I guess. So how does my being a girl ruin everything?"

"Ha ha aha!!" Dad laughed, obviously ignoring my question. What is with everyone ignoring me today? "Well, I'm exhausted. Gonna get ready for bed."

"Dinner's on the table, if you want it, punk." Mom cooed at me, before turning to dad and hissing out "Pothead"

"Alcoholic!"

They both went upstairs, leaving me to my own devices. Christ, they make me want to take a long walk off a short pier. I let my hair out of it's ponytail and walk over to the table to see a plate of meatloaf and mashed potatoes. I groan before pushing the plate away and getting a soda from the fridge. Dad must've made dinner, since he can't remember that I don't really enjoy meatloaf.

I headed upstairs, tossing my ruined hoodie in the trash as I passed it. I'm disappointed that I have to throw it out, but there's no use in keeping it. I entered my room and went straight for my closet. There where about thirty different zip-ups, hoodies and jackets hanging on the rack. I have a bit of a problem when it comes to keeping jackets, but at least it comes in handy in situation like this. 

I ignored them in favor of pulling out a red and blue flannel shirt the had rolled three-quarters sleeves. I'd be normally wearing it when I leave the house (I was before this whole mess), but I figured that whatever Cartman had planned for this game wouldn't be friendly to my favorite clothes. I also pulled out a red and black varsity type jacket and shoved it and my mask in my backpack. Just in case the others decided to spring a mission on me.

I took out my phone to send a text to Tweek.

_Watchthehat:_  h _ey can i use you as an excuse to leave the house?_

I didn't have to wait too long for Tweek's reply.

_Coffeenut: Sure... but why?_

_Watchthehat: cartman_

_Coffeenut: Aaaaaahhhh_

_Coffeenut: Yeah go ahead and say I invited you over to work on a project or smt_

_Watchthehat: tweek have i ever told you how much i love you?_

_Coffeenut: Only about 50 times today_

_Watchthehat: well make it 51 cuz i love you man_

_Coffeenut: If you really loved me, you would use proper capitalization_

_Watchthehat: nah_

_Coffeenut: Figures_

_Watchthehat: :3c_

_Watchthehat: thanks tweek_

_Coffeenut: No problem_

My door opened as I put my phone back in my pocket. On the other side stood my mom, already pretty tipsy.

"Sweetie... I just want you to know that... whatever happens... mommy always loved you." She said, slurring a couple words together. "...Are you going somewhere?"

I zip my bag up and stand up, facing her. "Yeah I was about to come ask if I could spend the night at Tweek's. He wants to work on his act for when he goes to play for the old folks later this week, asked if I could come and give feedback."

She paused for a second, acting like she was thinking about it. We both knew that she was going to say yes, after all she really likes Tweek.

"...Alright, but text me when you leave for school tomorrow."

"Thanks mom." I said hugging her. "I love you."

"Love you too sweetie." She went back downstairs, most likely to finish that bottle of wine.

Once she was out of sight, I went over to my desk and wrote to note. It simply said ' _Community center in 30 -C'_ With that, I put on my flannel and placed the note in my pocket. I grab my bag and a grey beanie off my desk and make my way back downstairs. 

"I'm headed out!" I call out, knowing that no one would care. Time to get this over with.

***~~~***

I'm going to burn this entire fucking town to the ground.

As it turns out, Timmy's not at home. He's apparently still at Token's house, meaning I need to walk to the other side of town. Again

I'm grumbling about my rotten luck as I approach the gate to Token's house. The guard looks like he's about to stop me when I flash him a badge that Token gave me the last time I was here and a glare daring him to get in my way. He takes a step back before opening the gate, at least someone in this town has common sense.

I quickly make my way to the door and knock. It takes a few moments, but Mrs. Black opens it much faster than everyone else today has.

"Why hello there." She says, giving me a polite smile. "You must be Kelly's daughter."

I return the smile before I reply. "That's me. And you must be Token's mom, I can see where his manners come from." 

"Oh you flatter me. So what brings you to our part of town? Does your mom want her book back?" She begins to head back inside to look for whatever book mom lent her.

I frantically wave my hands in panic. "No no no no! That's not why I'm here, I actually came here in search of Timmy."

"Oh, well you came to the right place. He's downstairs playing with the boys." She said, giving me another smile. "Would you like me to get him for you?"

"No It's fine. I have a couple errands to run, but would you mind giving him a message for me?"

"Not at all dear. I'd be happy to pass it on for you."

I pass her the note and give her another smile. "Thank you so much Mrs. Black. I really appreciate it."

She chuckled, bringing a hand to cover her mouth. "Please, call me Linda. And it's not a problem, dear. I'll make sure that Timmy gets this."

We said our goodbyes, and she shut the door. Well that wasn't too bad, now to get to the community center.... Which is on the other side of town. Goddammit.

***~~~***

Thirty minutes later saw me in the dark community center, dressed in my hero get up. I was leaning against the podium facing the door. I was getting more anxious as the time for the meeting slowly got closer. Who wouldn't be in my situation. I mean I'm meeting with the leader of the opposite team. Sure I don't really care about the game, but I also don't know what Timmy's intentions are. This will either be a great idea, or the dumbest fucking choice I've made in the few months that I've been here.

I was brought out of my musings when I heard the door opening. I looked up to see Timmy come in, and no one else. I raised an eyebrow at this, I thought he was bringing along another Freedom Pal?

I stand up straight and cross my arms in front of me. "I would've thought that you'd bring a buddy. Not that I don't think that you're capable of handling someone like me, but just as a precaution."

_"I did bring along a Freedom Pal."_ Timmy's voice said from within my head. " _But I figured you'd feel more comfortable with him standing guard outside."_

"...I appreciate it." I said after a moment. "I must admit, this meeting has put me on edge."

" _I can tell. Your posture is filled with anxiety."_

"So _._.. Why did you ask to meet? Not that I'm complaining about the break from Coon and his bs, but I don't enjoy having my time wasted."

" _I'll get straight to the point then. Why did you join the Coon and Friends?"_ I was taken aback but his question. Mostly since I couldn't quite answer that myself.

"...To be honest, I don't even know the answer to that question." I finally decided on. "I was just dragged into this, I didn't even know another franchise existed. Now I'm kinda stuck."

" _But are you really?"_

"What?"

_"Are you actually stuck in the Coon and Friends?"_

"...I guess that depends on what you're implying." I gave him a questioning look

" _What I'm implying is that you switch franchises."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New kid's user name comes from her tendency to yell at people for screwing up how her favorite beanie (the one mention in this chapter) is sitting on her head. I also have a drawing that I did of new kid. If y'all are interested in seeing it, let me know. Extra points if you know where the reference from the beginning note if from.


	11. Deals and Sidekicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Kid strikes a deal and deals with her ever dwindling patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!! The last two month of school were really killing my motivation so I kept putting this off. But, I'm now on summer vacation and I only have to worry about my job, which means a bit more time to write. I can't promise constant updates, but I will update more frequently provided life allows it. In any case, I present to you the long awaited next chapter.  
> ~Midnight

" _What I'm implying is that you switch franchises."_ I was shocked. I mean I was just presented a chance to ditch Cartman and his insanity. I should be jumping at this opportunity, so why am I hesitating?Timmy must've caught onto my hesitance, because he gave me a knowing look.

" _You don't need to decide now."_ He calmly stated. " _It's a difficult choice to make. Especially considering all of the good people that are still trapped under Coon's tyranny."_

I nodded in appreciation. "Thank you for the generous offer. It's as you said, I can't just betray the few good heroes that are are there." I said, thinking over what I was about to offer. "...But that doesn't mean that I can't help you guys." It was Timmy's turn to be shocked.

" _...How do you mean?_ " he asked after a moment.

"I can act as an informant on Coon's actions and keep you guys in the loop on the climate within the Coon Friends." I replied, shrugging. "In fact I can give you dome intel right now as to our current plans and the whereabouts of your phone."

"Wait,  you mean that fat-ass stole Doctor Timothy's Phone?!" a deep voice growled from behind. I jumped back and pulled out a replica air-soft pistol (I lost my staff after the scuffle earlier). I aimed my gun at none other than Kenny, I can't seem to shake him can I?

"Whoa! No need to be pointing guns at people!" He squeaked in more of a Kenny-like manner than a Mysterion one. I chuckled, bring the gun down and placing it in it's holster hidden under my jacket. "What's so funny?"

"I didn't think that the great Mysterion would be afraid of a bee-bee gun. But in all fairness, it is a pretty convincing replica." I smirked. Then gun in question is a Walther P22 replica that I had modified to both look like the real thing and be a bit more powerful then other air-soft guns. I also repainted it in a red and black glitch/digicamo pattern out of personal preference. 

"How was I supposed to know that?" He challenged,switching back to Mysterion. 

"You're not supposed to." I quipped. "Get's the point across a lot more efficiently."

"Why you-" He started, taking a step toward me.

" _That's quite enough from both of you._ " Timmy interrupted. " _We have more important matters to worry about at the moment._ " Kenny stood down and I relaxed, if only slightly. Timmy then turned his full attention towards me. " _You said that you had intel on the Coon's plans?_ "

"Yeah." I turned to face him as I confirmed. "Coon has me and another hero hunting down the girl with a dick tattoo. I can't say for certain but I believe that I may know who she is."

"And how do we know that we can trust this information?" Kenny demanded. Wow, hypocritical much?

I shot a glare at him. "That's up to you dude. Not my job to make you trust me. But just remember who kept you from making out with the front bumper of a Chevy."

He shut his mouth after that. Timmy then cleared his throat (how?!) and I returned my attention to him.

" _How is it that you know this woman?_ "

"I can't say out of concern for my other identity. Though that might not be much of a secret at the rate I'm going." I explained, muttering the last bit.

" _Understandable._ " Timmy nodded. " _But I am slightly hesitant to believe you._ "

I shrugged, reaching into my back pocket. "Will this help?" With that I tossed the item towards the two males. Timmy caught it before Kenny even had a chance to react. He levitated his phone towards him and looked through it. "You may want to put a passcode on that, Super Craig got into it pretty easily."

"How did you get this?" Kenny asked, shocked that I had the phone.

"Misdirection and slight of hand can do many things, my dear purple one." I said simply. I looked at the time on my watch, and winced. I have to leave soon if I want to put on a convincing act for whoever I was going to be with.

" _Thank you for returning this Crimson._ " Timmy thanked looking relieved.

"Don't mention it. Unfortunately, I have to take my leave." I called, making my way towards the exit. "But seriously, don't mention the phone. I'd rather you act as if it was still missing instead of them learning about this."

" _Understood. I will get in contact with you again later if I require your assistance._ "

With that I left, taking to the rooftops so that I could avoid unwanted run ins with those wandering the streets.

I got home with barely a minute to spare before Scott Malkinson walked up, not noticing my current state.

"Fear not! For it is I...Captain Diabetes!" Oh god, this was going to be a long night.

We started walking towards Kyle's house, Scott chattering away about his powers and me mostly ignoring him. It was like that until we passed Cartman's house, I could hear the awful sound of metal scraping metal before we even saw Randy. He was obviously drunk, and was holding what appeared to be an Ice pick in the hand that wasn't holding a half empty beer bottle. Guess I found the person whose been keying the car.

"Fuckin' bitch!" He fumed, furiously scraping the pick against the car. "Let's see how you like THIS!"

"I am Captain Diabetes, and this is my faithful sidekick!" Scott announced, completely disregarding the fact that one of the most well know drunks in town was currently holding an Ice pick.

"Scott, what the hell are you doing?!" I hissed, which went completely ignored. This gag is seriously pissing me off.

"Oh, OK..." Randy said in a fairly calm manner. "Well outta the way, huh? I need to go buy some more beer."

"I'm sorry, but Captain Diabetes CANNOT let you drive!" Scott stated, attempting to stop Randy from getting in the car.

"Scott, you need to stop." I insisted. "I've had to deal with these types before, you're only making it worse. Let me handle this."

"I'm fine to drive... OK?" Randy slurred. "Get outta here!" 

Instead of listening to me, Scott snatched the keys from Randy. All alarms were set on high alert and I stepped to the side to asses the situation.

"Hey, GIMME MY KEYS."

"You're in no condition, sir!"

"I'm fine, OK? Look wai-Look, look." The ravenet tried to stand up straight, as if to prove he wasn't drunk. "I'm fine, OK? Gimme my keys. Please."

"I'll return them, tomorrow!" Oh shit.

"GIMME MY FUCKING KEYS YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Randy roared, smashing the bottom half of the bottle on his mail box. Scott stood his ground before the bottle broke, but now he looked completely terrified. Before Randy could take two steps forward I rushed up behind him and delivered an elbow to his corotide artery. He was down and out within seconds. I caught him before his head hit the sidewalk and dragged him over to his front door. I turned to a stunned Scott before I rang the doorbell.

"Dealing with drunk people 101, Don't insist on doing things your way right out of the gate." I scowled, making sure that both that and my point of ignoring me were well known. Scott only nodded his head as I rang the bell and took off into Kyle's house. Scott followed, knowing to keep his mouth shut, at least someone on the team was listening to me.

It wasn't until we had gotten into Kyle's attic that he began rambling about his backstory and how Cartman made it. I honestly couldn't care less, so I kept quite and focused on clearing a path to the platform that the zip-line was on. Once we were up I grabbed the first line and waited until Scott had clipped his on before jumping out the window.

"The fearless hero and his faithful sidekick descend into the dark night, ready to strike down evil and bring peace to the city." Scott narrated 

"I'm going to take a guess and say that Cartman only recently  promoted you to hero." I deadpanned. You can guess what happens next.

"You don't think people get diabetes cuz their moms farted during childbirth, do you?" This is really going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I have a tumblr that I'm going to be posting some art of my new kid to here soon if you wanna check that out.
> 
> https://midnightscalm.tumblr.com/


	12. Strippers and Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New kid is so done with Scott's shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE! I had this thing almost done for awhile now, but never had time to finish it. But now it's here, so please take this offering. Also sorry if formatting is weird, I wrote the last of this on moblie.  
> -Midnight

Once we landed, Scott began to head towards the town square. We carefully avoided intoxicated people before having to stop at the park which was currently hosting some sort of concert. Explains why so many drunks are out tonight. Next to the entrance was a port-o-potty and an extremely long line blocking our path.

"These citizen seem pulled by the lure of this port-o potty!" Scott stated, seemingly proud of his observation.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock." I countered. "Seeing as all of these people look about ready to pee their pant, I'd say that this is definitely a lure."

Scott ignored me and began to pull out a juice box."This dastardly obstacle will not be able to stand my Diabetic Rage!" I quick smacked the box out of his hand and glared at him.

"Yeah, not gonna happen."

 "Why not?!" Scott demanded, giving me his attempt at a glare. "We must get to the Peppermint Hippo for the mission, and this Port-o-potty is in the way!"

It took all of my self control not to slap this boy, it's not entirely his fault that Cartman has gotten everyone to respond to slight inconveniences with absolute violence.

"Well for on thing, there's someone currently using it. Meaning that if you knock it over, they will be trapped and covered in everything that's gathered in there." I said, making sure that my message was coming across clearly."Then there's the fact that all these people wouldn't be able to relieve themselves after waiting for god knows how long. And finally, these also the problem that you'd be using up what appears to be the last of your insulin on something whose solution is as simple as taking a few second to walk around it." Scott actually had the decency to look guilty. 

Instead of waiting for his response, I took him by the wrist and walked around the port-o-potty. It wasn't much longer until we got to the strip club.

"Here it is." Scott explained. "Here's where we're going to find the girl.."

I rolled my eyes. "You're really into narrating every part of your missions, aren't ya?" 

"There's sure to be unsavory characters and lots of boobies inside!"

"Geez it's almost like this is a-. Wait did you just say boobies?" What is he, a sixth grader?

"Come on, let's go inside" He called over his shoulder as he made his way towards the door. Instead of waiting for me, he went straight inside. I could already hear him getting berated.

"Hey, beat it, kid. Twenty-one and over only." Wait that voice sounded familiar.

"Stand aside, citizen! for it is I, Captain Diabetes! I must speak with the ladies inside!" And Scott was already trying to get kicked out.

"Get outta here before I fuckin' throw you out." Alright that voice sounds reeeaaally familiar. I finally open the door to see none other than Trevor, Classi's husband. Trevor Is a pretty buff guy (not PC Principal buff, but still big), with dark brown hair and beard. Normally he's dressed like a Chad, but right now he's dressed in a nice white button up and black tie and jeans. He's still wearing his typical backwards cap though.

Trevor and Classi got married about two years ago and they've been extremely happy ever since.Sure he's a bit uncomfortable with Classi's field of work, but that's more because he doesn't want anything bad to happen to her. Trevor's always been supportive of Classi, and it's the same the other way around. Just don't threaten anything Trevor loves. He's a pretty chill guy so long as you don't push your luck around him.

Good thing that I'm one of his favorite people. I walk up to him and give a smile before pushing up my mask."Don't worry, Trevs. He's with me."

Trevor instantly drops his tough guy mode and gives me a smile. "Well if it ain't my favorite Half-pint. How you doin' kiddo?"

"Can't complain too much." I shrug, letting my mask fall back into place. "Though some people this afternoon might've gotten a wonderful meeting with Lady Punchington and Sir Slugger." I playfully threw a couple punches into the air during the last part. Trevor barks out a hearty laugh.

"Sounds about right coming from you, kid. So what brings you and the other one down here?"

"Got some intel that Classi might know about where that old fuckin cat might be."

"The one that has a hundred dollar reward for it?"

"Yeeeep." I said popping the 'p'.

"Well she's in the back helping the other girls get ready. Just let Jay know I said you could go back there."

"Thanks Trevor. I promise that we'll be out of your hair in a few minutes."

He reached over and ruffled my hair and undoing the rope. "No worries half-pint. Just don't cause a ruckus."

I gave a half-hearted glare before flashing him a grin and walking past him. I got a few steps past him, stopping when I realized that Scott wasn't following. He was standing next to the rope, a shocked expression on his face.

"Dude, you coming?" Scott snapped out of it and quickly moved next to me.

"I-I didn't know that you knew this type of scene." He mumbled.

"Eh, I just know people within it." I shrugged, before leaning in and hissing in his ear. "But the way you've been handling things is gonna get us in trouble, so zip it before you get to meet some of the other people I know."

"U-understood!" Scott squeaked, flinching at my tone.

"Good. Let's get this over with."

We walked through the door, and.... I'm honestly not sure I want to describe what I saw. I'm going to spare you the details and just say that I had to hold up a hand to block out that sight and hide my bright red face.

"...Wow." Scott breathed out after a moment. "These ladies are really, uh ... moving."

"You could say that." I agreed, face still on fire and hand still blocking out the scene in front of me.

"Well, uh, don't freak out! We're superheros, we can handle this... I hope."

"Let's just go talk to the girls."

We fast walked over to the DJ stand, where Jay is. Jay's a pretty simple guy, I mean he's a DJ at a strip club. There's not much to him beyond that. He's Classi and Trevor's friend, but I've only ever met him once.

"Hey Jay." I said, trying to keep my cool. "How's it goin?"

"Oh hey there, you're that Kid that Classi introduced me to. It going good." I'd swear this guy was high if I didn't know any better. "So what brings you guys over here, Trevor doesn't let just any kid in here."

"We were hoping to talk to Classi about something. Trevor said that you'd let us back. "

  
"Sure thing kid. Just wait till Candy's done with her act." Jay said jabbing his thumb towards the stage. I didn't need to look to know how uncomfortable her 'act' would be.

"We can wait a few minutes. Thanks Jay."

"No prob. Hey could you go over to the bar and grab me a drink? I can't leave the booth and I'm dying of thirst here!" I raised an eyebrow, but agreed. 

About halfway to the bar Scott said "We could just spike the drink and call Classi out"

"And we could also set this place on fire and catch her then, but both options are sure fire ways to piss her off and loose any intel." I shot a glare at him. He immediately went quite.

We got the drink and gave it to Jay just as Candy was finishing. Jay nodded and told us to go through the curtian. Once we got backstage we instantly found the dressing room and a problem. On the door was a 'No men allowed' sign, meaning Scott couldn't come in. Good thing I already had a plan.

"Ok Cap, here's the plan. I'll go in and talk to Classi. Before I do I'll call you and have it going through the conversation."

"But you're the sidekick, I need to be there in case you mess up."  I paused. The tension was so thick that not even a knife could cut it.

"...I'm sorry could you repeat that for me?"

Scott froze and I could see the panic as he tried to think of a response. He kept opening and closing his mouth as if he was about to say something. I ignored him and pulled out my phone. I opened the recording app and glared at him.

"You know what save it. Don't move, I'll be back." I left him standing there in shock. Good, I was honestly getting tired of his antics.

Upon entering the room, I was hit with the smell of hairspray, perfume and makeup setter. All around me women getting ready to go onstage. It wasn't too different than the plays I've been in. The only difference was that these women were barely dressed and in way more makeup than a thespian.

Good news was that I quickly found Classi, seeing as she was one of the most dressed girls here. She was helping what looked like a new girl do her hair. I pulled my mask off and made my way over to her.

" 'Kay, now just let that shit sit for about a minute and you should be good." She said to the girl, after placing the last curler. 

"Thanks Classi, I appreciate the help." 

"No problem, we gotta stick together here."

I decided to speak up. "I hear you there, good to see you haven't changed Aunt C."

Classi quickly turn and stared at me, before tackling me in a bear hug.

"Sugarbear!!" She almost screamed. " How've you been, it feels like it's been forever since I've seen you!"

"It's only been a month and a half!" I said through my giggles.

"Like I said, forever! So what brings you here? This is most definitely not your scene." 

"You're not wrong about that. The scene or coming here for more than a visit." I sheepishly grinned. " I heard you might know something about that really old cat."

"The gross one that has the huge reward for it?"

"Yep."

" I think I saw the I-" she was about to tell me when Scott kicked the door in yelling.

"Sidekick! I have realized my mistake! I would like to-" 

"SHIT, ITS THE COPS! GIRLS SCATTER!" Classi yelled, grabbing my arm and pulling me toward the door.

"Wait! Aunt C, that's just my frie-" I tried to explain before I was pulled face first into the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Scott is to OOC, but this mission was my second to least favorite in the game, after the police one. I love Scott, the little cinimon bun, but this mission sucked.


End file.
